


Endlessly

by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma



Series: Settle down, this beating heart. Hold me close right from the start... [4]
Category: Fairy Tail, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU WITHIN AN AU- THE DUO DONT LIVE IN THE TOWER, Am I obsessed?, As it is the hole in the wall in UES is their getaway, Endlessly by The Cab, F/M, Made For Each Other, Mentions of Sex, PROPOSALS BITCHEZ!, They're... semi-homeless...?, all in favor of me being so say 'aye sir!', but the Avangers gave them a safehouse, maybe next time, not shwn nor talked about other than the mentioning, oh and Natsu may has a news to say at the end!, sry pervy ppl out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma
Summary: Looking into Natsu’s confused eyes, Peter rolled up a sleeve to show her a tattoo he’d gotten on his forearm when he had escaped her the last week he’d planned this event. A Dragon was shown holding a heart-spun web in it’s claws, and surrounding the web-heart was a ring of golden-yellow fire.“Natsu, you have my heart in your claws. I can’t live without you, and if you died right now, I would follow you soon after because it would destroy me. Listen to me when I say that I’m not an angel, that I’m just me. But I will love you forever… Endlessly.”





	Endlessly

Peter chewed his nails nervously as he waited in the small hole in the wall he and Natsu shared in Upper East Side. It had taken several weeks of planning and piano lessons from the nice old lady down the street as payment for shopping for her groceries, dancing around Natsu herself- which wasn’t easy due to her enhanced senses, and hours upon hours of recording his playing to create the setting for the best event of his and Natsu’s lives (depending on how the evening would go).

As he waited, Peter thought back to when he realized he probably couldn’t live without Natsu by his side. They had just finished a particularly bad fight with the Green Goblin he had captured her to see what genes gave her what made her Salamander. Peter, or rather Spider-Man, had not slept nor eaten for the three days he searched for her before he had cracked and asked for the Avenger’s aid.

Seeing her standing atop Norman’s unconscious and burnt green back had struck a chord in Peter, sent him burning with pride because _look upon his dragoness, bitchez cuz she’s fabulous and fierce._

And then she promptly collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss from Norman’s experimentation on her and the battle afterwards before the searchers had arrived. After she had woken up two days later, the two young adult mutants were *Ehem* swept up by their emotions and had some… _stress relief_.

Quick flutters outside their little hole drew Peter's attention and he looked up from his trip in Memory Lane.

His Dragoness came through the ceiling with a nervous look in her eye.

“Nats-!”

“Peter… We need to talk…”

Instantly the Wall-Crawler was on guard. Natsu’s face was a pale, her golden eyes dimmed a bit and her scales lacked their usual ruby-gemstone shine. Her hair was razzled around and she smelt of vomit, but it was subdued as if she had cleaned up before she got back.

Doe-brown eyes looked nervously into dulled golden.

“Did-did I do something wrong…?” Peter's world stopped for a moment at his lover’s choked question. “I-if I did, please tell me what it was…? You know I’ll do anything to fix it…!” Peter’s Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed his shock. “No you didn’t-! Natsu, why would you ask that?!” Her eyes drifted to the ground as Peter walked towards her and moved to wrap his arms around her. “I-It’s just that you’ve been avoiding me for weeks now, an-and whenever I try to ask you a question or even just want to go to the park with you, you’re busy… are you- do you want to…?”

“God, Natsu no!” Peter said firmly. Reaching into his hoodie pocked to grip the small plastic item he’d been hiding to reaffirm he’d go through with his plans today. The eighteen year old took a deep breath and pulled back to look at the one who had his heart. She looked close to crying, something that hadn’t happened in the three years since the Avengers had tried to take them in. “look, the reason I’ve been avoiding you… it’s just…”

Closing his eyes and moving back about ten paces, Peter dragged out a CD player that Tony had lent him, one that was upgraded to play music like a Bluetooth speaker.

Pressing the play button, Peter mentally prepped himself. Looking at Natsu’s confused eyes, he rolled up a sleeve to show her a tattoo he’d gotten on his forearm when he had escaped her the last week he’d planned this event. A Dragon was shown holding a heart-spun web in it’s claws, and surrounding the web-heart was a ring of golden-yellow fire.

“Natsu, you have my heart in your claws. I can’t live without you, and if you died right now, I would follow you soon after because it would destroy me. Listen, to me when I say that I’m not an angel. I’m just me. But I will love you forever… _endlessly_.”

At that, the soft keys of a piano being played over the CD player was heard and Natsu’s eyes widened.

Peter looked at his dragoness in the rays of the sunlight streaming through the hole in the roof, eyes trembling with emotion. As the right notes played, Peter sang to her.

 

**~~~~~**

**There's a shop down the street,**  
**Where they sell plastic rings.**  
**For a quarter a piece,**

**I swear it.**

 

 **Yeah I know that it's cheap,**  
**Not like gold in your dreams,**  
**But I hope that you'll still wear it~…**

Peter slowly walked forwards and took hold of Natsu’s hands, leading her in a semi-slow dance around their ‘room’. Natsu dazedly followed, keeping in time to her lover’s movements.

 **Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,**  
**And my jeans may all be ripped~.**  
**I'm not perfect,**

**But I swear I'm perfect for you~!**

With a surprise twirl, Peter spun Natsu around and caught her before dipping her and leading her outside where the streets were surprisingly empty of people. The piano picked up as well as the tempo as the couple danced around what sidewalk obstructions were there.

 **And there's no guarantee,**  
**That this will be easy~!**  
**It's not a miracle you need,**

**Believe me!**

Peter let Natsu go and turned his back for  a second before turning back to her with emotional eyes, eyes that said he couldn’t be there all the time as she needed because there would be those days, but he’d do what he could, because he’s only human…

**Yeah I'm no angel,**

**I'm just me!**  
**But I will love you endlessly!**  
**Wings aren't what you need,**

**You need me~!**

Holding his hand out to her, Peter waited as Natsu reached out and took it with a blush and a sweet smile.

Racing through random streets of the Upper East Side, they came across an apartment building that was much taller than your average one. It had a balcony with a wonderful view of their city and a perfect view of the sunsets and sunrises.

Pointing it out because he knew Natsu always cast wistful glances at it, he pulled her into his arms and rocked her in another slow dance as he continued to sing.

 **There's a house on the hill,**  
**With a view of the town.**  
**And I know how you adore it!**  
**So I'll work every day,**  
**Through the sun and the rain,**  
**Until I can afford it~!**

Natsu’s eyes shone as she slowly began to comprehend what was happening.

 **Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy~!**  
**Cause they can only see,**  
**I'm not perfect,**

**But I swear I'm perfect for you~!**

Peter sang as he was bitterly reminded of how the Shadow and Light Twin mutants, Rouge Cheany and Sting Eucliffe, had cornered him and harassed how Natsu could probably do much better than him, recalled how insecure he felt before Natsu showed up and beat some sense into him, that she was HIS and his alone.

 **And there's no guarantee,**  
**That this will be easy~!**  
**It's not a miracle you need,**

**Believe me!**

As the two danced in front of the building, Natsu left small sparks to scatter around in the air, and every time they brushed against one, it would pulse with light and warmth. Neither of the two noticed that the evening had dipped into nighttime, letting the sparks light their way like earthbound starlings.

**Yeah I'm no angel,**

**I'm just me!**  
**But I will love you endlessly!**  
**Wings aren't what you need,**

**You need me~!**

Natsu and Peter spun, dipped, flew, and swayed. They were one entity. One mind.

 **You need me, I know you need me~!**  
**You need me, I know you need me~!**

Eventually Peter slowed and was soon standing still with Natsu held tight to his chest. His tenor voice lulled Natsu,  rippling through her being and letting her know there was no safer place in the world than here, in Peter's arms.

 **Ink may stain my skin,**  
**And my jeans may all be ripped…**  
**I'm not perfect,**

**But I swear I'm perfect for you~!**

Then they were spinning faster and faster, the sparks of light flashing and pulsing brighter and faster.

 **And there's no guarantee,**  
**That this will be easy~! (This will be easy)**  
**It's not a miracle you need,**

 **Believe me~! (Won't you believe me?)**  
**Yeah I'm no angel, I'm just me~!**  
**But I will love you endlessly~!**  
**Wings aren't what you need, you need me~! (You know you need me)**

 **(I know you need me)**  
**You need me**  
**(I know you need me)**  
**You need me**  
**(I know you need me)**

And then they gradually slowed again,  becoming calmer and more stationary before Peter let her go and knelt to the ground on one knee. Natsu’s hands flew to her mouth as she finally figured out the song’s true meaning.

Peter was…

 **There's a shop down the street,**  
**Where they sell plastic rings,**  
**For a quarter a piece…**

 **I swear it~.**  
**Yeah I know that it's cheap,**  
**Not like gold in your dreams...**

  
**But I hope that you'll still wear it~?**

 

“Etherious Natsu Dragneel, will you promise me an Endlessly, and wear this ring? I know it isn’t gold like you always wanted, but it would honor me if you’d wear it.”

 

Tears were streaming down the Dragon-Girl’s face as she found it in her shock to nod. “Y-yes, Peter…! Oh, god _YES!_ ” Peter grinned, pulling the girl he loved into a passionate kiss as he slipped the plastic ring onto her finger. He could still smell the faint trace of vomit on her, but Peter didn't care. although, Natsu did seem to need to tell him something...?

 

"Oh, Peter I forgot..." Natsu gasped as she broke for air. "I-I'm pregnant!"


End file.
